Mistaken Identity
by Ann Murry
Summary: A 'what if' story and alternate ending to Alias Festus Haggen. When Newly opened the cell and let Festus out, he never came back. Will Matt be forced to hunt down and bring his friend to justice!
1. Chapter 1

Matt grimly looked over the latest batch of wanted posters to come though his office and sighed when the door to the jail opened up. "Morning, Doc," he said never looking up.

The physician's visits to his office which had been routine, increased with their return from Rock Creek more than a month ago. After the trial that found Festus guilty of being Frank Eaton and murder, the town's people banded together to hang the deputy and had almost succeeded. It was only after Newly's quick thinking, opening the cell door and letting him escape, that saved the hill man from a lynching and certain death.

However, Newly had told Festus to hide out until Matt returned from a meeting with the governor but the hill man didn't take the advice and instead went on the run. Matt, Newly, Kitty and Doc had no choice but to return to Dodge after a diligent search of the area turned up no sign of the deputy.

"Nothing new to report?" Doc asked as Matt shook his head no.

"Afraid not," Matt said looking up into the older man's eyes.

It seemed to Matt, as though Doc had aged since their return and the Marshal found himself more worried about the doctor than their friend on the run.

"Don't you think we should have heard something by now?" Doc asked beseechingly before sitting down at the table in Matt's office.

"I've always been told that no news is good news," Matt said pointing at the wanted poster bearing Festus picture from the trial but with Frank Eaton's name in big bold letters. "We're bound to hear something with these wanted posters plastered all over the country!"

Doc shook his head as Matt stood up and moved over to the stove. The Marshal had argued with the governor endlessly to have the wanted posters rescinded, since there was no solid proof that Festus wasn't telling the truth about who he was. But the governor had turned the Marshal down and the posters continued to be sent out until the fugitive was either captured or killed.

"I just don't know how much longer we can go on without knowing," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course, I am, Doc!" Matt replied with a weary sigh as he poured himself some coffee. "But until I have something to go on, there's really nothing I can do!"

Doc nodded his head as he stood up and moved slowly toward the door. "I just hope, when we do have something to 'go on' that it's not to late!"

"So do I," Matt said quietly as Doc opened the front door of the jail.

Barney gave the physician a quick nod as he rushed past him and stopped in front of Matt's desk. "Telegram, Marshal," he said handing the envelope to Matt.

"I'll see you later, Matt," Doc said heading out the door.

The Marshal nodded absently as his eyes quickly scanned the message.  
"Wait a minute, Doc!" he said looking up. "This is about Festus!"

"What about, Festus?" Doc asked eagerly. "Has he been captured?"

"Let's get Newly and go on over to the Long Branch to discuss it," Matt said putting the paper in his pocket. "I don't want to repeat it."

Doc nodded in agreement as Matt looked at the telegraph operator. "Barney, send a reply. Tell agent Doyle, I'll be waiting."

"Yes, sir," Barney said sliding past Doc.

"Doyle," Doc said narrowing his eyes. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Everything," Matt said grabbing his hat. "Let's go!"

"According to Doyle," Matt said looking directly at Kitty, Newly and Doc seated around a table inside the Saloon. "Frank Eaton was seen camping outside of Abilene. When the local Sheriff and deputy went into the camp to apprehend him, he succeeded in getting their guns and tying the two together to make his escape."

"Hmph," Doc snorted. "Sounds like something he'd do alright. But, if it was Festus, why is he in Texas?"

"Mrs. Eaton said, her husband died about five years ago in Sonora and some friends buried him," Matt said thoughtfully. "But, what if he isn't dead at all. I think, Festus is thinking the same thing."

"And the only way to clear himself," Newly said with a nod. "Would be to bring the man back that he was accused of being!"

"Why wouldn't he ask for help?" Kitty said looking at Matt.

"My guess is, he don't think he can count on the law no more," Matt said grievously. "The law failed him. I failed him."

"No, Matt!" Kitty exclaimed. "You did everything you could."

"Did I? I'm not so sure."

"What else could you have done?" Doc asked. "Your hands were tied the moment Judge Brooker let Doyle take him back to Rock Creek."

"That's the thing, Doc," Matt said meeting the physician's eyes. "I should have fought harder to keep him here. We all know, he's not Frank Eaton!"

"What we know and what we can prove are two different things," Doc said angrily.

"What's going to happen now, Matt?" Kitty asked gently cutting though the argument.

"Doyle will be here tomorrow," he said dejectedly. "We'll head down to Texas and see if we can find Festus."

"What if he goes into Mexico?" Kitty asked looking frightened.

"Then that's where we'll head," Matt replied evenly. "I've asked Doyle to postpone putting a bounty on his head but the Governor won't wait forever."

"And it's far better for you two to find him than some bounty hunter," Doc said knowingly.

"Exactly," Matt replied with a sigh before looking at Newly. "I'll want you with us. Tell Burke to put a badge on and keep an eye on things around here until we get back."

"Yes, sir," Newly said standing up.

"How long do you think, you'll be gone, Matt?" Kitty asked as the Marshal shook his head.

"It depends on whether or not we find Festus in Texas or Mexico."

"Marshal," Barney said stepping into the Saloon a few moments later. "Got another telegram for you!"

"Thanks, Barney," Matt said taking the paper from the telegraph operator.

Kitty watched Matt read over the message and then close his eyes deep in thought before shaking his head.

"Matt," Kitty asked as the Marshal looked worried. "What is it?"

"It's from the Governor's office," he replied standing up. Looking from Kitty to Doc, he said. "The Governor is ordering me to bring 'the fugitive back' dead or alive."

"What are you going to do?" Doc asked gently.

"I don't know," Matt said letting the message fall to the table. "I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Festus rode the flat prairies of Texas slowly and cautiously to avoid running into anyone in the area since his encounter with a Sheriff and his deputy. He had been careful to disarm the two lawmen and tie them up in a way that they could have easily escaped from because he knew being a convicted murder on the run was bad enough, he wasn't going to add to his problems by killing anyone.

He was constantly on the move, stoping only when night fell. Making camp, he sustained himself on jerky to keep a fire from giving away his position. The solitude of the dark and quiet night would have been welcome at any other time but at that moment he longed for the raucous atmosphere of the Long Branch and wondered if he'd ever lay eyes on his friends and Dodge again.

First light found Matt and Newly making final preparations for their journey south. All they needed now was the final member of their party.

As the stage rode into town, Matt clinched his jaw as he and Newly met it. "Doyle," Matt said shaking the large man's hand as he stepped out of the rickety contraption.

"Marshal," Doyle said looking around. "Not much has changed since I was here last."

"Nope," Matt replied hooking his thumbs into the loops of his pants. "I got a telegram last night from the Governor ordering me to go after Festus."

"You mean, Eaton," Doyle said with a nod as Matt sighed in frustration.

"Look," he said crossing his arms. "Let's get one thing straight! Festus is not Frank Eaton!"

"As I told you in Rock Creek, Marshal," Doyle said moving to the boardwalk. "No on doubts your sincerity in thinking Haggen isn't Frank Eaton but that's not up to us to decided. Our job is to bring a convicted criminal back for justice."

"No, Doyle," Matt said angrily as Newly watched from the side. "You mean to bring back an innocent man to be hanged and I won't allow it! I don't care what the Governor says!"

"It's your choice if you choose to stay here," Doyle said slowly. "But I'm going!"

"I'll stop at nothing to prove he's innocent," Matt said raising himself up to his full height. "Just so we understand each other."

"I do," Doyle said with a nod before moving down the boardwalk.

"I'm worried about what he might do if we find, Festus," Newly said as Matt watched Doyle ready his horse.

"He's tuff but he never forgets he's a lawman and if he does, I'll handle it my way!" Matt said clinching his jaw.

Festus had overheard Matthew talking to Doyle after the verdict of guilty had been delivered. Frank Eaton's wife had told the Marshal that Eaton had died in Sonora five years before. It wasn't much for sure but it was the only thing he had to go on. If he had stuck around Rock Creek like Newly wanted, he would have been a dead man, especially after Eaton's wife verified in court that he was her husband.

He'd considered confronting her but thought better of it when the stage Matt was on would be heading that way. Festus couldn't bare the thought of Matt returning him to Rock Creek to be hung.

Several days away, the trio of lawmen having said their goodbyes in Dodge, headed out.

"Festus has a month's head start on us," Matt said looking at Newly as they rode. "Perhaps he'll find something before we get there."

"And maybe he won't," Doyle said from the other side of Matt.

Festus stopped his horse and looked around. The terrain was changing to desert like conditions which meant, Mexico was close. He wouldn't actually know when he crossed over the border but eventually he'd know by the town's he'd come into. At least he had no badge to show. Matt had warned him long ago after his trip to Zavala. If he ever found himself in Mexico, keep the badge out of sight and his gun always ready. He never forgot those words then and he wouldn't now.

Spurring the horse forward, Festus stayed off the trail and moved at a slow steady pace further into the sparse landscape. The sooner he found what he was looking for the better.

Making camp for the night, Matt thew his bedroll down by the fire before meeting Doyl's eyes. "Don't think, I don't care about your friendship with Haggen, Marshal. But, I'm just doing my job."

"I know, Doyle," Matt said lying on his bed. "That's what worries me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Festus knew as soon as he rode into the first town that he was indeed in Mexico. The adobe buildings weren't the only thing that gave it away. The people, mostly brown skinned and wearing large brimmed sombrero's, scurried away when they saw him coming. Stopping in the center of town where a large fountain spewed forth fresh water, the hill man slid off his horse to fill his canteen and allow the animal to drink.

"Señor Eaton," a greasy looking short Mexican man approached him from behind. "What are you doing here? And alone?"

Festus whirled around and looked around a bit before he answered. "I just came ta look round that's all!"

"Well," the man replied nervously. "As you can see everything is fine, no need to stay any longer than you have to."

"Yer right," Festus said taking the reins of his horse. "I'll be seeing you directly."

The Mexican nodded but he never moved from the spot nor took his eyes off Festus until he was completely out of sight.

Festus had to wonder why the man mistook him for Eaton. Never having seen the outlaw or met him before, he could only assume the reason everyone believed him to be Eaton was because in some way, Festus resembled him. Riding away from the town, he passed several small farms before coming up to what looked to him to be an abandoned farm house and barn.

Not wanting to take any chances by staying in the house, he decided to bed down in the dilapidated shack that served as a barn. Pulling the horse inside, he found a decent enough stall with somewhat clean hay. Taking the saddle off the horse, Festus brushed him down before spreading out his bedroll next to the animal. With a wearily sigh, the hill man settled himself onto the bed of hay to do some serious thinking.

The way he figured it, looking like Eaton might benefit him in more than one way. Since everyone was clearly afraid of the man, no one was going to alert him that a stranger was in town by approaching the outlaw and it would also enable him to get closer to where ever Eaton might be holed up at. Now, all he had to do was find out where.

Festus suddenly rolled to his stomach as a single gunshot rang out from the door of the barn.

The shooter quietly approached the gringo and kicked his leg. "I did it," he said excitedly. "I killed Frank Eaton!"

For the most part, Matt, Newly and Doyle rode toward Texas in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts, only broken by an occasional question or observation on direction, terrain or weather.

Newly was aware that Matt was beating himself up daily over the situation with Festus. Every time he tried to talk to the Marshal about it, he just got a despondent look which made the deputy immediately regret bringing the subject up.

Still several days away, Newly also worried over what they'd find once they got to Mexico.

"I killed Frank Eaton!" The shooter said again in disbelief.

"No, ya didn't neither!" Festus said rolling over, his gun already out of the holster. "I ain't Frank Eaton! And, before ya go celebratin somethin, ya need ta make sure ya really did it!" The hill man looked at the shooter and snorted. "Why ya carrying that gun fer anyways, yer just a boy!"

"I ain't no boy," he said indigently. "And I did shoot you, gringo! Just look!"

Festus felt the trickle of blood running down his left shoulder before he looked at the wound. "I've had worse," he said getting to his feet and snatching the gun from the boy.

"If you're not Eaton," the boy said angrily. "Then why you look like him!"

"Cause, I just do," Festus said smartly. "Name's, Festus Haggen. I'm down here looking for Eaton. You know where he is?"

"Sure, I know where he is," the boy said with a nod. "Everyone knows where he is!"

"Good," Festus replied taking off his bandana and pressing it to the wound in his shoulder which had begun to burn. "You live here alone, do you?"

"Si," the boy said sadly. "Since my mother died."

"Oh, sorry," Festus replied sincerely. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, señor," the boy replied proudly. "You're Americano?"

"Yeah," the hill man said sitting down hard on his bedroll. "I'm a deputy from Dodge City, Kansas."

"Deputy," the boy said with a broad grin. "I met an Americano lawman once, Matt Dillion! He's my friend."

"Matthew," Festus said looking at the boy for a moment before it dawned on him who it was. "You wouldn't be Paco now, would you?"

"Si! Paco Avila!"

"Matthew done told me all about you," Festus said shaking his head. "What ya doing up here? I thought you was in Zavala?"

"We were," Paco said quietly. "But after Matt Dillion left, the bandito's returned and killed my mother so I came up here!"

"Wal, I'm lucky ya did," Festus said wearily. "Cause you can help me by showing me where Eaton's holed up at."


	4. Chapter 4

As the trio of lawmen rode though Texas toward the border with Mexico, Matt did his best to reason with himself and stop the turmoil that churned inside his head. Having been loyal to the law most of his life, he just couldn't bring himself to accept that Festus was Frank Eaton and guilty of the crimes against him. He'd known the man for close to ten years and no matter what was said at the trail, Matt didn't believe it, not even for a moment. Coincidence, that's what it was, he thought angrily. That's all it could be!

"I think we should stop here tonight and make camp," Newly said addressing the two others.

"Yeah," Matt said absently looking around. "Fine."

Newly slid down off his horse as Matt and Doyle did the same.

"Marshal," Doyle said making eye contact with Matt. "Before we get to far into this, I just want to be clear about one thing."

"What's that, Doyle?"

"I will be bringing, Eaton back," he said meeting Matt's eyes. "Alive or dead is going to depend on your actions. I just want you to think about that."

"I haven't thought about anything else," Matt said turning to tend to his horse as Doyle walked away.

Matt sighed and closed his eyes before pulling his bedroll off the horse and unrolling it near the fire.

"I just want you to know one thing, Doyle," Matt said standing up straight. "When we do meet up with Festus, we're going to do things my way!"

"As long as it brings, Eaton back," Doyle said with a quick nod. "Then I have no problem with letting you handle it."

Paco lead Festus into the dilapidated hut where he lived and pulled a pot of food that had been warming out of the open fire.

"You make that?" Festus asked looking into the pot of beans.

"Si," he said handing the hill man a plate. "My mother teach me."

"How do you get the money to buy food?" the hill man asked curiously.

"Mostly doing stuff for people around the village," Paco replied with a smile. "I can do anything!"

"I bet you can, youngin," Festus said with a slight grin.

The next morning, Matt was up before Doyle and Newly to give himself time to think. They were only a few days away from Mexico and he was trying to decide the best way to handle the situation with Festus, if they found him. It was possible, the hill man didn't want to be found. He had to know someone would eventually try to hunt him down, it was only realistic to think that it could be Matt. And that's what worried the Marshal, he wanted Festus to trust him but he didn't know if he ever would again.

"Marshal," Newly said breaking his train of thought.

"What is it, Newly?"

"We're ready to go," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Festus woke to a numbness in his shoulder and a freshly placed bandage over the wound. "What's this," he said sitting up from where he had spread his bedroll the night before.

"I fixed your shoulder, señor," Paco said with a grin. "While you were sleeping! You didn't even know!"

"Sure didn't," Festus said moving the shoulder around to alleviate the stiffness. "Now, don't tell me you learned how ta do that from yer ma!"

"Si," Paco said with a grin. "My mother did many things, señor!"

"I remember, Matthew told me she took care of him after he got shot chasing them Rawlins."

"Si," Paco said quietly. "My mother was a good woman. She liked Matt Dillon very much."

"She did huh," Festus said curiously as Paco nodded.

"But, he could not stay, he had things to do back home," Paco said remembering the conversations with Matt four years ago.

"So do I," Festus said getting to his feet. "I think it's time ya showed me where that scoundrel Eaton's holed up at!"

"Si," Paco said excitedly. "I can señor but señor Eaton has to many men."

"You let me worry about that," Festus said evenly. "You just show me where he is!"

Paco rode alongside the hill man and lead him deeper into the desert that made up Senora. Coming to a crest, the boy stopped his horse and climbed down. Festus did the same and then followed Paco up a rise.

"There," he said pointing to a large ranch spread out over several acres.

Festus watched as at least a dozen men walked around the ranch tending to various chores.

"You were right bout the men," Festus said looking around. "I wonder which one's Eaton!"

"The one that looks like you, gringo," Paco replied with a laugh.

Festus shook his head before heading back to his horse. "You stay here, I'm going down to get a closer look."

"Be careful, señor!"


	5. Chapter 5

Festus moved in as close as he dared to avoid being spotted by Eaton's men. But, the hill man quickly realized without help, there was no way he was going to get to Eaton let alone get him back to Rock Creek.

"Did you see him, señor?" Paco asked when Festus returned.

"No, I didn't," he said before resting on his hunches next to the boy. "Does Eaton go into the village?"

"Si," Paco replied with a nod. "But, he always has five or more people with him when he does!"

"How often does he go?" Festus asked looking around.

"Once or twice a month," Paco replied looking curious. "Why?"

"Cause, it maybe the only way, I'm a gonna be able ta get close enough to him," Festus said. "I'm gonna have ta study on this a bit."

"Study?"

"Yeah, ya know," Festus said standing up. "Think about it!"

Matt looked around at the terrain as it changed around them the deeper they went into Texas.

"We're close now," Doyle said pointing to a rise in the road before looking at Matt. "The Sheriff and deputy that were tied up are from the town just over that hill. But I'm certain we won't find 'your friend' here!"

"No," Matt replied. Largely ignoring Doyle's comment, the Marshal pointed in front of them. "I think, his intention all along was to head into Mexico since that was the last place Eaton was seen."

"Then that's where we'll go," Doyle said spurring his horse into a gallop as Matt and Newly followed.

Festus paced the outside of the hut where Paco lived as the boy watched.

"I got an idea," Paco said as Festus stopped to look at him. "I can tell them your here and looking for him. He won't have no choice but to come looking for you!"

Wal, yeah but him and how many other of his men?" Festus said with a wiry grin. "I ain't tryin ta get myself killed, son. Besides, I can't ask ya to do that and put your life in danger cause of me!"

"Si," Paco said quietly. "I didn't think about that."

"It's was a good thought, but this is something, I got ta do fer myself, Festus said patting the boy's shoulder. "I'll think of something."

Doyle, Matt and Newly entered the first town they came to and had a look around. They decided the only way to find Festus was to split up and just ask the locals if any strangers had come though town. Meeting back at the fountain in the center of town to water the horses, Newly met Matt's eyes and shook his head.

"Not a very friendly bunch are they?" Doyle said as Matt nodded.

"It's probably the badges," Matt said with a sigh. "These people don't take to lawmen."

"You think we should move on?" Newly suggested looking around.

Paco headed into the village alone to get a few supplies for him and Festus. It was unusually quiet around the tiny market place but he picked up bits and pieces of conversations.

"Lawmen?" he asked looking at the man that sold fresh fruit. "You say there's US lawmen here?"

"Si," the man replied pointing toward the center of town. "I think they rode out that way."

"Gracias," Pace replied paying the man before moving in the opposite direction he came from.

Looking around as he slowly walked toward the center of the village, he stopped at the fountain and turned around as three riders were leaving town. The rider in the middle was the tallest and something familiar about the way he rode away made Paco stop and watch before a smile broke out over his face.

"Matt Dillion!"

Matt pulled on the reins to his horse so firmly when he heard the boy call him that the animal neighed in anger before the Marshal swung around.

"It can't be," Matt said sliding off his horse as Paco ran toward him.

"Matt Dillion!" Paco said as the Marshal tipped his hat up.

"Paco," Matt replied opening his arms to embrace the boy. "My friend!"

"What are you doing here, Matt Dillion?"

"I'm looking for a friend," Matt said before noticing the boy's size. "You've grown in the last four years, haven't you?"

"Si," Paco replied sheepishly.

"How's your mother?" Matt asked looking around. "Is she here?"

"My mother is dead," Paco replied sadly as Matt shook his head grimly.

"Paco, I'm sorry," he said patting the boys shoulder. "You'll have to tell me what happened but we're looking for a man and don't have a lot of time."

"I know," Paco replied with a nod. "You're looking for señor Eaton!"

"Yeah," Matt said looking him in the eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Señor, Festus told me," Paco replied with a broad smile. "I told you, I'd help you one day!"

The more Festus pondered what to do about Eaton, the more frustrated he got. How was he ever going to apprehend Frank Eaton alone from his compound surrounded by men. And if he didn't, he'd never be able to return to Dodge or the US because if he did, he'd be hung for Eaton's misdeeds.

Hearing several horses coming toward the house, Festus grabbed a rifle before carefully looking out the window.

*sorry I'm moving this story along slowly, it's been a rough couple of days. Did something to my knee and it's swollen and angry looking and painful to say the least and in top of that, my mother in law isn't doing well and it looks like a trip to Florida for final arrangements for her in the next few weeks :( cancer is an ugly thing that's taken to many of my loved ones! I pray a cure is found one day!*


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stopped in front of the shack that Paco led the three lawmen to and let the boy slide off the horse before looking around.

"Looks deserted," Doyle said looking at the boy. "You sure he's here?"

"Si," Paco replied squinting in the sunlight. "I left him inside."

Matt climbed down off his horse and tied it up before starting for the house. Halfway between the door and where he'd left his horse, a familiar voice yelled from inside.

"That's close enough, Matthew!"

The Marshal froze when he heard the cock of a rifle hammer. "We just want to talk to you!" Matt said peering into the darkened hut.

"I'm not goin back," Festus said angrily. "So ya might as well just get on yer horse and ride back ta Dodge!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Matt replied slowly. "We've been friends a long time. I'm just asking you to trust me."

"What about, Doyle?" Festus said as Matt turned in the agent's direction.

Doyle nodded as Matt looked back at the hut. "We're doing things my way," he said. "Are you really going to make me come in there and pull you out!"

Festus thought about making a run for it out the back of the shack but he knew it would only make Matthew have to come after him and he didn't want that. "I want ta trust you, Matthew," he said quietly. "But I ain't gonna hang fer what Eaton's done!"

"You won't," Matt said firmly. "I promise you that!"

"Alright," Festus said putting the rifle down. "I'm comin out and I ain't armed."

Matt sighed with relief when his friend finally appeared in the door way of the shack.

"You should have told us what you intended to do instead of just taking off," Matt said as Newly and Doyle joined the Marshal.

"Would ya had let me go if in I did," Festus replied with a glance aimed at Doyle.

"No," the agent said shaking his head. "I wouldn't have then but now," Doyle said looking at Paco. "After what this boy has told us, I'm beginning to think, Eaton isn't you!"

"Wal, that's what I've been a trying ta tell ya all along, ya knot head!"

"Festus, you're not helping," Matt admonished before the Marshal noticed the old blood stain on the hill man's shirt over his left shoulder. "You alright?"

"Ya," Festus said forgetting Doyle's presence. For the moment, his anger abated upon seeing his friends. "Yer friend there mistook me fer Eaton and shot me."

"Paco," Matt said looking down at the boy before turning to Newly. "Take a look at Festus shoulder."

"Yes, sir," Newly said leading Festus inside the shack.

"What if he was Frank Eaton!" Matt said angrily before bending down to make eye contact with the boy. "Do you really think his men wouldn't have come after you?"

"I don't care about that, Matt Dillion," Paco said with a broad smile. "You and my village stopped those bandito's once before, we can do it again!"

"Not this time," Matt said evenly. "This is something that only the law can handle. To many people can get hurt including you and we just can't allow that."

"But, I want to help!"

"I know you do," Matt said with a grin. "And, I appreciate that and believe me, if we need your help, I will ask you."

Matt stood up and walked over to the door of the shack where Doyle watched as Newly tended to the hill man's wound.

"How is it, Newly?" Matt asked once Newly wrapped a clean bandage around the wound.

"The bullet's still in there," Newly replied looking up at Matt and Doyle. "I've clean it up for now but eventually, it's going to have to come out or an infection can set in."

"At least it'd save me from a hangin, right?" Festus joked as Matt looked peeved.

"Paco, where's Eaton's staying?"

"Not far, a few miles," Paco said as Matt nodded.

"Alright then," Matt said looking at the others. "After dark, we'll ride out there and see what we can find out about Frank Eaton and his men."

Later, the hill man filled in the others on the layout of Eaton's ranch and how many men he saw while he was watching. While Matt, Newly, Festus and Doyle strategized about how best to gain entry into the hideout, Paco listened while he made the men something to eat.

Handing out the plates, he looked at Matt. "I know one way to get inside," Paco said.

"How's that?" Matt asked his interest peaked.

"Eaton always kept extra supplies in the barn. When I had nothing to eat, I would sneak inside and steal what I wanted. I would use the horse's to get inside the gate and past any guards."

"That's an idea alright," Matt said looking at the others. "Once were inside the compound, we can take out the guards one by one."

"There's just one thing we aren't considering," Doyle said looking at the others. "What if Eaton's not there? How long can we take to try and capture him."

Festus met Matt's eyes with his. Expressive and soft, his hazel eyes betrayed his emotions but Matt's returned a contrite look. "I've been thinking about that," he said looking at Doyle. "We'll just have to return empty handed."

Festus sighed in relief but it was a bittersweet feeling for the hill man because it also meant that he'd have to stay away from the states and the only home and people he'd ever called family.


	7. Chapter 7

As darkness fell, Matt and Festus entered the corral with Eaton's horse's followed a few minutes later by Newly and Doyle. Working their way though the large animals, the four lawmen reached the stable undetected before moving in two's toward the house.

Matt pointed to his left where Newly and Doyle were headed toward the fence line when one of Eaton's men walked by.

The Marshal was thankful for the moonless night because it kept anyone from seeing their movements as they silently made their way toward the house. With Matt and Festus on one side and Newly and Doyle on the other side of the house, they quickly worked their way toward the back.

But once there, a little man in a suit stood outside the back door smoking a cigarette and effectively blocking their only way in.

Matt waited until he stepped back into the house before rushing the door and surprising the man by grabbing him from behind. Swinging him around, he came face to face with Festus.

"Frank!" he said meeting the hill man's bewildered look. "What are you doing?"

"I ain't Frank Eaton," Festus spat angrily as Doyle and Newly walked in. "I wanna know where he's at?"

"What is this, some kind of joke!" the man replied looking just as bewildered as the hill man. "Of course your Frank Eaton!" Looking around at the other three man, he turned back to Festus. "Who are these people Frank?"

Festus grabbed the man by his jacket and pulled him toward him. "My name's Festus Haggen, not Frank Eaton, understand!"

"Sure," the man said slowly. "Sure, Frank! Whatever you say!"

"Now, where's Eaton?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as Festus let him go. "I...I don't know."

"When was he here last?" Matt asked spinning the man around.

"A few days ago," he said looking beyond the Marshal. "He was in his office the last time I met with him!"

Matt turned around, dragging the man with him, he drew his gun from its holster as he made his way toward the door that the man pointed to.

Raising his foot, Matt kicked in the door and shoved the man inside before him and Festus followed. The hill man looked around at the empty room and sighed.

"He ain't here," Matt said looking at the man quivering at his feet. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know what your talking about," the man said looking at Festus. "He's right there! Tell them Frank!"

Festus shook his head in disbelief. Would no one ever believe he wasn't that damnable Frank Eaton! He wondered, what would it take to convince them besides being in the same room together!

"What now, Marshal?" Doyle said unconvinced.

Matt looked around the room before his eyes settled on the large desk. "Maybe, we can figure out where he went."

Newly helped Matt rifle though the papers and books on Eaton's desk as Doyle looked down at the man quivering on the floor. "Who takes care of all this for Eaton? I thought he couldn't read or write?"

"He can't," the sniveling little man said quietly. "I do it. I'm his account!"

"Well, he ain't here," Festus said pulling the man to his feet. "Where's he go when he ain't here?"

"You don't say exactly, but most of the time, you go up to see Susie," the man replied with a wiry grin.

"His wife," Matt said looking at Doyle. "We should've had her watched!"

Doyle sighed angrily before turning on his heels and leaving the house.

Festus let Eaton's accountant go before looking at Matt and Newly. "What's got caught in his gullet?"

"I bet, I know," Matt said wearily before following Doyle outside.

"Who else is here?" Newly asked the accountant as the man shook his head. "Only me and one other man. His names James, he keeps an eye on things at the ranch when Eaton and his men are gone."

"That's probably who we saw outside," Newly said following Matt as Festus looked at the accountant.

"Do I really look like him?"

"Whatever you say Frank!" the man replied sincerely nodding his head as Festus shook his and followed Newly outside.

Back at Paco's, Festus couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his current situation which was made worse by Doyle's insistence that he go back to the states with them.

"What ya think they talking about out there," Festus asked as Newly calmly sat by the fire while Paco intently watched the conversation from the table in the center of the room.

"I don't know, Festus," he said looking up at the agitated hill man. "But, I know Marshal Dillion is not going to let Doyle bring you back to hang."

"But that ol Doyle," Festus said nervously. "He don't look like the type ta just give up!"

"I'm not," Doyle said stepping into the house and joining the conversation. "I've warned the Marshal, that if you don't go back with me, I'll be forced to report to the governor what happened down here."

"He's not going back, Doyle," Matt said angrily as he followed Doyle inside. "I told you that already!"

"You'll lose your badge," Doyle said harshly turning on Matt. "Or end up in jail yourself!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take if it means an innocent man won't hang for someone else's crimes!"

"Innocent," Doyle said with a laugh. "Every last person we've encountered has told us he's Frank Eaton! How much more proof do you need!"

Festus looked up at Matt as the Marshal grinned in reassurance. "Even if, Eaton himself told me he's Festus Haggen, I wouldn't believe it!"

"Have it your way then," Doyle said grabbing his saddle bags. "I'll see you back in the states! I've wasted enough time here!"

Matt sighed as he watched Doyle mount his horse and ride away.

"Matthew," Festus said quietly. "I don't want ta see ya get in ta trouble on account of me."

"You let me worry about that," Matt said with a clinched jaw. "You're staying right here until we capture Eaton, understand!"

"Yes, sir," Festus replied evenly as Matt smiled.

"Besides, I think I know the governor well enough that he's going to tell Doyle just what he can do with his complaint."

"You really think so?" Festus asked as the Marshal nodded. "I guess you and Newly'll be headed back ta Dodge now?"

"I think we need to if I'm going to convince the governor that we need to take a different approach to capturing Eaton, don't you?"

"Ya," Festus said with a quick nod. "I suppose so."

"Look," Newly said meeting the hill man's eyes. "If you ever need us, send a telegram to Doc's office. No one would suspect a doctor of getting messages, right?"

"Right," Festus replied with a nod.

"Paco," Matt said as the Mexican boy raced over to him. "You look after him now, won't you?"

"For you, Matt Dillion," Paco replied with a broad smile. "I will keep señor Festus safe!"

"I bet you will," Matt said before looking back at Festus.

"I don't know what ta say, Matthew," Festus said gently as Matt grinned.

"Then don't," Matt replied taking the hill man's hand. "We've been friends a long time."

Festus nodded as he looked at Newly. "Ya tell Doc, he's still a cranky ol scudder and owes me a beer!"

"I will," Newly said with a laugh as Festus turned back to Matt.

"Matthew, tell Miss Kitty," he said as his voice caught in his throat. "I'll always remember her."

"I will," Matt said with a sigh before looking at Newly. "We better get going if we're going to beat Doyle back to the boarder!"


	8. Chapter 8

Festus knew that if Matt and Newly were able to catch Eaton at Susie Johnson's they would find away to get him the message that it was safe to return to Dodge. In the meantime, he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for a telegram that might never come.

He frowned at the dilapidated shack Paco called home. Glancing up at the sky, he frowned once more. Festus could almost guarantee the roof leaked and it would take at least a day to fix it but from the looks of the sky, he didn't have that much time.

"Well," Festus said looking at Paco as Matt and Newly disappeared from sight. "Since it looks like I'm a gonna be here with you awhile, don't ya think we should be puttin some work in ta this place?"

"Si," Paco replied with a broad smile.

Later that night, Paco lay back on his cot and closed his eyes. He and Festus had worked as long as they could in the diminishing light, trying to patch the numerous holes in the roof until they had finally fixed the last one before day light gave way to night and rain.

Afterward, they shared a supper of left over squirrel stew the hill man had taught the boy to make and went to bed with the promise of fixing up the barn the next day providing the rain stopped by then.

Festus starred into the fire, unable to sleep for the moment, he started to formulate a plan. If Eaton was successful in getting away from Doyle and Matt, the hill man wanted to know when he returned to the ranch and when he left again. He was quite certain, Eaton's coming and going was a regular thing since the outlaw felt he couldn't be caught.

The next day dawned bright and sunny which gave him the opportunity to fix up the barn before heading to the ridge above Eaton's place to watch for any signs the outlaw might have returned.

"Do you see anything, señor?" Paco asked squinting in the light.

"Nah," Festus replied watching the man that had called himself Eaton's accountant. "I don't see no one different down there. All's I see is that slimy little worm we talked to the other night."

"You want me to ask around in the village and see if I can find out who he is?"

"Yeah," Festus said sliding away from the edge of the ridge. "That's a good idea."

Roughly three weeks after Matt and Newly left Festus and Paco they arrived back into Dodge late one night. Climbing down wearily from their horses, the two men left them in the capable hands of Hank before heading out of the stable and down the boardwalk toward the jail.

"Should I check with Barney?" Newly asked as they passed the telegraph office.

"Yeah," Matt said noticing Doc and Kitty waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs to Doc's office. "I'll be at Doc's."

Newly nodded as Matt made his way to where the man and woman were standing.

"Matt," Kitty said looking beyond the Marshal, the concern on her face just about broke his heart. "You didn't find him?"

"We did," Matt said quietly as Doc looked up sharply.

"Well, where is he?"

"Not here," Matt said looking around. "Let's go upstairs."

For three weeks, Festus watched and waited until finally one day a flurry of activity caught his attention. Looking down on the ranch from the ridge above, the hill man could definitely make out the wormy little account but the people next to him were another story.

Watching the small group ride away, he wondered if Eaton were among them.

"Paco," Festus said looking at the boy. "What'd you say, that little man's name was?"

"Señor, Sanchez," Paco said with a grin. "Miguel Sanchez."

"I think it's time that I paid Miguel another visit," Festus said quietly.

Doc and Kitty listened as Matt filled them in on Festus situation. As the Marshal came to the part where Doyle was still insistent on bringing Festus in, Newly entered Doc's office and handed the Marshal a telegram.

"Dammitt," Matt muttered before looking up. "It's from Doyle, he says, Eaton wasn't at Susie Johnson's!"

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said in frustration. "He's never going to be able to come back, is he?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied handing the message back to Newly. "At least, not until we find the real Frank Eaton!"

Festus gained entry into Eaton's house the same way as before and found Miguel inside the outlaws study.

"Don't get up," Festus said stepping into the room, gun drawn.

"What do you want?" Miguel asked as the hill man smirked.

"Peers ta me, ya ain't playin dumb this time? Why?"

"Why should I?" Miguel replied snidely. "Your lawmen friends aren't here to hear me be convinced that your Frank."

"Oh, I see," Festus said stepping closer to the desk. "The whole thing was a set up, is that what yer saying!"

"Of course it was," Miguel replied standing up. "Frank knew you were here all along. He's got people everywhere and he let Doyle know you were here but that damn Dillion wouldn't let him take you back to hang."

Because, if in I did," Festus said slowly as Miguel nodded.

"Frank'd be off the hook," Miguel said with a slight laugh. "Everyone would assume he'd been hung."

"He had it all figured out, didn't he," Festus said evenly. "There's only one problem!"

"What's that?" Miguel asked as Festus stepped up to the smaller man. "I ain't planning on getting hung ta save yer bosses neck and yer gonna sit down there and put everything you done told me down on paper!"

"Why would I do that when all I have to do is call one of Frank's men," Miguel said as Festus smiled.

"Go ahead!" the hill man replied. "But ya won't get no help cause they've all been taken care of!"

"I don't believe you!" Miguel said standing up.

Festus watched him walk over to the window and peer outside at the large bonfire in the center of Eaton's ranch. Several men were tied up together with Paco standing nearby, a loaded rifle in his hands.

"He maybe small but the boy's a good shot," Festus said putting a hand on Miguel's shoulder. "Now, how bout that letter you was gonna write," he said pulling the hammer back on his pistol.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks, Matt thought angrily as he made his rounds late one night. And still, Doyle reported no signs of Eaton. The Marshal didn't want to admit it to anyone but himself, but he began to have doubts about whether Eaton truly existed. How was it possible the man was going back and forth from the states to Mexico undetected! It just wasn't possible, at some point, someone should have seen something.

Stepping though the double doors of the Long Branch afterward, he glanced around at the patrons before making his way across the saloon to the table occupied by Doc and Kitty.

"Evening, cowboy," Kitty said trying to be as jovial as she could. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt replied with a heavy heart as he sat down beside them.

Sam brought over a beer for Matt and refreshed Doc and Kitty's drink before turning to Matt.

"Any news about Festus, Marshal?"

"No, Sam," Matt replied softly as the barkeep nodded before heading behind the bar.

Matt shook his head as he looked from Kitty to Doc. "As much as I hate to say it, I think it's time we..." Matt began but got cut off by his deputy.

"Doc!" Newly said rushing though the doors of the saloon. "Barney just handed this telegram to me for you! I think you'd best read it aloud."

Doc narrowed his eyes as he took the paper and read over the message before turning to look at Matt. "Expect us on the next new moon," he said meeting Matt's eyes. "It's signed, F!"

"That's gotta be Festus," Newly whispered taking a seat next to Matt.

"Us," Matt replied quietly looking at Newly. "He must be bringing Paco with him."

"Well, that only makes sense to me," Doc replied. "Didn't you say the boy had no family since his mother died."

"Yeah," Matt said sadly as he remembered Paco's mother. "When's the next new moon?"

"Let me think now," Doc said thoughtfully. "I believe it's about a week away."

"That means, he's already in the states," Matt said looking at Newly.

"You think we should go after them?" the deputy said as Matt shook his head no.

"No. We'd most likely miss them on the trail," Matt said with a grin. "Festus is to smart to run into anyone out there, he knows when and where to travel to avoid contact with people. If he says he'll be here, he will! We just have to be patient and wait."

"Why would he risk his life coming back here?" Kitty wondered aloud as Matt looked grim.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait until he gets here to find out," Matt replied eagerly.

Festus waited in a thick grove of trees near a creek for Paco to return from the telegraph office outside of a small town in Texas. He didn't like the idea of sending the boy in alone but had little choice, he had to send something to Matt warning him of their impending arrival or things could have gotten ugly had he been caught sneaking into Dodge. The way he figured it, going into town in the middle of the night with no moon was the best way to avoid being seen at least until he had a chance to show Matt the evidence he'd collected against Eaton. If he couldn't have the man himself, he could only hope what he had was enough to at least cast doubt on the situation.

After Miguel had written the letter, Festus had questioned him at great lengths about Doyle's involvement but the wormy account had sent the telegram anonymously to the agent which made the hill man realize the lawman had been acting on a tip and nothing more. But the hill man was confident that Eaton had to have help coming from someone. The question was, who?

Drawing his gun, he moved further into the grove upon hearing a horse approaching.

"Señor, Festus," Paco said sliding off the horse they had traded his tiny house and barn for before they left Mexico. "It is done!"

"Good boy," Festus said stepping out of the trees. "Anyone follow you?"

"No," Paco replied looking back. "I did just like you said, I just told him what to send and to who."

"Alright then youngin," Festus replied with a wiry grin. "We'll make camp here and wrestle us up a mess of fish for supper before heading out tonight."

The week crept by slowly and as if that weren't enough, gathering storm clouds only added to the worry as Matt, Kitty and Doc waited in his office one moonless night.

"Here comes the rain," Doc said pulling pack a curtain to peer outside. "Looks like it's going to be a bad storm and with no moon to see by..."

"I'll put on a pot of coffee," Kitty said putting a hand in Doc's arm. "Try not to worry."

"Me," Doc said with a snort. "Why would I be worried! Festus knows what he's doing, right?"

"Right," Kitty said watching the physician take a seat at his desk before looking worriedly at the Marshal.

"I've got Newly keeping an eye open downstairs," Matt said looking at Doc. "He'll be here."

Festus slide off his horse, bringing a sleepy Paco with him. Pulling his coat around the boy, he pulled the horses into the alley behind Doc's office and tied them up before checking the street.

The rain afforded him some cover against Dodge's street lights as he quickly made his way down the alley and climbed the stairs to Doc's office. When Festus opened the door, his friends rushed to get him inside.

"Anyone see you?" Matt asked as Festus shook his head. Matt looked around outside before closing and locking the door before turning back to the hill man. "He's asleep?" Matt asked as Festus looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Yeah," Festus said with a grin. "Give out on me when we crossed the Cimarron."

"Festus," Kitty said giving the hill man a squeeze. "You're soaked to the skin!"

"C'mon in here," Doc said opening the door to his spare room. "There's a cot for the boy already set up and I got clean clothes in the bureau. Get yourself changed and put the boy to bed and then we'll talk about why your here."

"Alright," Festus said before looking at Matt. "The horses are in the alley."

"I'll have Newly take care of them," Matt replied. "He knows what to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Festus emerged from Doc's spare room a short time later in dry clothes and a smile across his face as Kitty gave him a longed for hug.

"I sure was worried about you," she said breaking the embrace.

"I didn't mean ta make ya worry, Miss Kitty," Festus said sheepishly. "I just had ta find that ol badger fer myself!"

"And did you?" Matt said stepping forward. "Is that why you've come back?"

"Nope," Festus said handing Matt the confession Sanchez had written. "This is why!"

Matt read over the letter before looking up at Festus. "How'd you get him to write all this down!"

"After I tied up Eaton's men, it was pretty easy to convince Sanchez ta write that there letter," Festus replied with a mischievous grin. "And Eaton's at his wife's place right now, Matthew! We got ta get going if we're gonna catch him there!"

"Wait a minute, Festus," Matt said putting up a hand to silence the hill man. "No ones supposed to know you're here! You go ridding over to Owl Flats and things don't go the way we want, Doyle's going to be there."

"Matt's right!" Doc said meeting Festus eyes. "Those people in Rock Creek were all set to hang you!"

Festus signed and then nodded in agreement as Matt started for the door. "Matthew," he said as the Marshal turned to look at him. "One way or another, this has to end! I can't keep running forever!"

Matt nodded before he shut the door behind him as Kitty exchanged a worried look with Doc.

"Here, Festus," she said handing him a cup of hot coffee. "This should help warm you up."

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," he said taking the cup before wandering aimlessly toward the windows.

Doc gave the hill man a quick cursory glance as he stood silhouetted against the light and quickly sized up the situation. Festus had lost weight. He wasn't ever a large man to begin with, but now he looked down right scrawny to the Doctor. Combine that with his friends current despondent disposition and it worried him more than he let on.

"Festus, you look exhausted," Doc said when the hill man turned around. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Suppose yer right, Doc," he said handing the cup to Kitty. "I guess, I am plum tuckered out."

"Well, go on then," Doc said with a slight nod. "I'll make sure no one wakes you. Sleep as long as you want."

"Much obliged," Festus said before going into the spare room. He quietly shut the door behind him as Kitty shook her head and Doc sighed.

Matt, Newly and Doyle rode out to Owl Flats together and surveyed the ranch before moving cautiously toward the house. Busting into the house, they spread out and went though every room before meeting back at the front door.

"Where could they be?" Newly said frustrated. "No one knew we were coming, they couldn't have been warned!"

Matt stepped out into the porch and looked around as Doyle and Newly joined him. A persistent and nagging feeling came over him as he pulled out the letter Festus had given him.

"Festus said, this whole thing was a set up right from the beginning," Matt said thoughtfully.

"If that's the case, then Eaton would have had to have help," Doyle said as Newly nodded.

"Marshal, do you think it's possible that Eaton knew Festus was here?" Newly asked as Matt clinched his jaw.

"We need to get back to Dodge!" Matt said excitedly as the three men ran for their horses.

Doc got up the next morning and after hearing the snoring from the next room, he decided to get ready and head down to the Long Branch for coffee with Kitty so he wouldn't disturb Festus or Paco.

"Doc," Kitty whispered when the physician entered the Saloon. "How is everything?"

"Quiet," Doc replied with a nod. "I left em still sleeping."

"Good," Kitty replied before pouring the doctor a cup of coffee. "I sure hope Matt finds something this time."

"So do...," Doc said before trailing off as two men with rifles stepped into the Saloon.

"No one move and no one gets hurt!"

Kitty looked at Sam and shook her head no as the bartender made a move for the gun he kept behind the bar.

Doc sat up straighter as two more men armed with rifles bought in Burke, Hank and Barney and made them sit down at a table near the bar.

"Anyone else out in the street?" asked the man who came in first.

"No," the second man replied before turning back toward the double doors of the saloon.

Kitty squeezed Doc's arm when she seen Frank Eaton's wife step into the saloon followed by a man. However, it was the man's features that made the hostages gasp.

"Hey, it's Festus!" Burke exclaimed as the outlaw smiled.

"Where's he at?" Eaton demanded as Burke looked around confused. "Who?"

"The one that looks like me!" Eaton said angrily looking around.

"He's not here!" Doc said as Eaton and his wife approached the table where Kitty and the physician sat.

"That's the doctor," Susie said before looking at Kitty. "They're both friends of his, they were at the trial together."

"Where's he at?" Eaton said meeting Doc's eyes.

Doc returned the intense gaze but never flinched as Eaton's cold eyes bore into him. The resemblance between the two men was definitely there but there were differences as well.

"I told you," Doc said more harshly than before. "Festus isn't here!"

"He's here," Eaton said with a smirk before turning around. "Listen up, all of you! I'll take this town apart unless someone tells me right now, where he's at!"


	11. Chapter 11

Festus was jarred awake by Paco. Looking around, the hill man slightly smiled when he saw that they were indeed at Doc's place and that it hadn't been a dream. "What is it boy?" he asked as Paco pointed toward the door.

"It's Eaton and his men!"

Festus sat straight up and listened to the commotion outside before swinging his legs off the bed and grabbing his gun belt and hat.

"Now listen," he said looking at Paco. "I may need yer help. Think yer up ta it?"

"Yes," Paco replied with a broad smile while vigorously shaking his head.

"Good," Festus said taking his rifle as he headed out the door.

"This is what I want ya ta do!"

Eaton moved to the center of the Long Branch and looked around before his eyes settled on Kitty and Doc once more.

"I'm not going to wait any longer!"

"Then don't," a familiar voice said from the doors of the saloon.

Eaton turned slowly around as all eyes inside the saloon turned toward the sound of the voice.

Festus stepped though the doors as the expression on Eaton's face changed. Anger gave way to astonishment and awe. Now, for the first time, he was getting a good look at the man who was his doppelgänger.

"I told you," Susie said as Eaton nodded.

"I wouldn't had believed it," he said looking at Susie. "Without them mangy chin whiskers, he'd be the spitting image of me."

"No wonder I got mistook for you," Festus said with a nod.

"I ain't exactly flattered, mister," Eaton said drawing his pistol as the people in the Long Branch all stood up and moved against the walls.

"I ain't either," Festus said narrowing his eyes. "Are ya just gonna shoot me down right here in front of all these witnesses!"

"He's right Frank," Susie said grabbing his arm. "Killing him here ain't gonna help you at all. The law will know it's him and not you!"

That's right," Eaton said thoughtfully mulling over the situation. "But you got to admit, from my point of view, things couldn't be better."

"Course not," Festus said with a nod. "They hang me and your cleared for the rest of yer life! To bad, things ain't gonna happen that away!"

"We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out," he said with a smirk before looking at one of his men. "Get his gun!"

The man stepped forward to do as Eaton commanded but a single shot from a rifle outside the Long Branch felled the outlaw at Festus feet. The Long Branch suddenly erupted into chaos as two of Eaton's three man ran out the doors in search of the shooter.

Festus yelled as he heard multiple gunshots outside and drew his own gun from its holster before he hit the floor. "Everyone, get down!"

Kitty screamed as Doc pushed her to the floor and Sam grabbed the rifle he kept behind the bar. The barkeep aimed at Eaton's last man as Festus took aim at the outlaw himself.

"Don't move, mister," Sam said pulling the hammer back on the rifle.

Festus never took his eyes off Frank Eaton as he slowly got to his feet. "Drop your gun, Eaton!"

Eaton's eyes darted from Festus to Susie before the outlaw grabbed his wife and pulled her toward him which distracted the hill man just long enough for Eaton to get a shot off before making a run toward the doors.

"Hold it Eaton!"

The outlaw froze in his tracks as Matt, Newly and Doyle each had a gun aimed at him and his wife.

"This is it, Frank," Suise said as Eaton looked around.

"Drop your gun!" Doyle yelled stepping forward as the outlaw smirked. "Or, I'll drop you where you stand!"

Eaton tossed the gun away as Doyle moved in and grabbed his arms while Newly put shackles on his wrists before Matt rushed into the Long Branch. His eyes darted from Doc and Kitty to Festus who took a deep breath.

"You three alright," Matt said as Doc and Kitty joined them.

"Yeah," Festus said turning to watch Newly leading Eaton away. "Just glad it's over, Matthew."

"Well, almost," Matt said grimly before going to the door of the Long Branch. "C'mon in here, Paco!"

Festus smiled when the boy stepped inside but the smile quickly faded when he seen the displeased look on the Marshal's face.

"What's the matter, Matthew," Festus asked as Matt sighed.

"Paco here wasn't the one that shot that rifle, it was me. If it had been the boy, he may have aimed for your back!"

"I don't understand," Doc said looking from the boy to Matt.

"We've been trying to figure out how Eaton knew about your coming and going," Matt said looking at Paco. "You want to tell us about that!"

Paco shook his head no as Festus bent down to look the boy in the eyes. "Ya was helping that there outlaw, were ya?" Paco finally nodded as Festus smiled gently. "Wanna tell me why?"

"He took my Mother and told me the only way I'd get her back was if I helped him!" Paco said excitedly before looking at Matt. "Honest, Matt Dillion! I didn't want to do it!"

"Wal, we'll find yer Ma," Festus said patting Paco on the shoulder.

"You'd help me señor?" Paco replied in disbelief.

"Oh, sure I will! Why, I'd probably would have done the same thing if in I was in yer shoes!"

"Paco, do you know where Eaton's got your mother?" Matt asked as Paco shook his head no. "Well, I'll wire the Mexican police and see what we can find out!"

"Thank you!" Paco said excitedly. "I'll never help señor Eaton again! I promise!"

Festus hummed to himself as he walked down the boardwalk toward the jail. Doc stopped at the bottom of the stairs from his office and shook his head when he seen Festus walking by.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled as the hill man stopped and turned around. "Come here!"

Festus looked around before walking back toward the physician. "What?" he asked stopping in front of the Doctor.

"Matt told you about the telegram he got?"

"About, Paco's ma?" Festus said shaking his head up and down. "He shore did!"

Doc swiped at his mustache before he smiled. "That boy must have been so happy when he got back to Mexico and found his mother at home."

"Sure would have liked to be there," Festus said with a grin. "Course, I'd ruther be here."

"Oh, you would, huh," Doc said looking at the deputy before he shook his head. "You let me know if you ever want to go back because I'll pay for your trip!"

Festus snorted as the physician moved toward the jail. "Why you ol scudder, if in I did go back ta Mexico, you wouldn't have nobody ta talk to! You'd end up talking ta Burke or Barney. Yakkity, yak yak, quack, quack!"

"Quack!" Doc yelled stepping into the jail. "I told you about that!"

"Ah, hush!" Festus said angrily.

Matt sighed as he looked up from his report and grinned. "You two keep this up and I'll move to Mexico!"

Doc grinned as he stopped in front of Matt's desk. "I read in the paper about Eaton's hanging."

"Yeah," Matt said absently looking in Festus direction. "It appears that case is now closed, right Festus?"

"Right!" Festus said with a nod before he mumbled. "At least I hope!"


End file.
